Broken promise
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran make a promise that is soon broken when something happens to Syaoran. Alternate to TRC. Read and review please! SyaoSaku oneshot


**Well,** **I decided to write this because I had writers block (gets hit by readers for other story). This is an alternate for TRC, where Syaoran... (read and find out). Dedicated to Kiminochi!!**

**Read and review!!**

The sun shone down on the two children, lying hand in hand on the rock. "Syaoran," the auburn haired princess began. The boy looked at his child hood friend. "Syaoran, we'll be together. Always, Right? Can we promise to stay together?" The princess asked. Her friend's chocolate brown eyes stared into her jade green eyes, and he smiled. He nodded. "Here," the princess said, getting to her feet. She grabbed the boy's chocolate brown hair and pulled. "Ow!" He exclaimed, as the princess yanked out a few hairs. She did the same to herself and bound the group of hairs together. "There. This means that we have to keep the promise, and even if we're not right beside each other, we'll still be linked!" The princess said, grabbing the boy's hand. The boy smiled, still rubbing his head.

**Two weeks later**

Syaoran stared at the ruins that towered over him, then at the palace. He smiled and walked forward into the ruins threshold.. _Even if it's not meant to be, we can still be friends!_ Syaoran thought. He heard the whispers of people working at the dig, but he wondered why they weren't talking in normal voices. He fell as something latched itself onto his foot. Pain seared up his body as he was hit over the head. In a few minutes, he was completely unconscious.

Syaoran woke to find himself on the cold floor, pan being sent all through his body. The cold was so soothing, and numbed his pain fulled form. He thought about how comforting the darkness consuming his mind was, and fell back into a deep sleep.

Princess Sakura had sneaked out of the castle, trying to find Syaoran. She had known where the boy would be, and had gone there straight away. She heard urgent voices, and her walk turned into a ran. She ran around the corner, to find two men trying to wake a person much smaller then them. Someone with chocolate brown hair.

One of the men turned around to see the petrified princess. "Princess!" The man exclaimed. Sakura ran over to the men. Her friend was unconscious, blood gushing out of places all over his limp body. "Can you carry him to the palace?" The princess requested in an urgent voice. The stronger of the two men nodded and picked up the boy.

Sakura ran through the palace doors, the man following closely behind her. A young man turned around from talking to the King. "Princess Sakura..." The man began. "Yukito, Syaoran has been hurt. Can you please help him?!" The princess said, breathless. "I'll try," the high priest said. He touched the boy's head. "Take him upstairs. And hurry!" He ordered. He followed the man out of the throne room.

Sakura was going to run after them, but her brother grasped her hand. "Sakura... You might not be prepared with what you see," her brother told her. Tears formed into her jade green eyes.

The high priest tried healing the boy's terrifying wounds, but failed. "He isn't going to live," the priest said. Sure enough, at that second the priest said those words, the boy's ragged breathing stopped.

Yukito came down the stairs and looked at the anxious princess. "Princess, he didn't..." The priest stopped. He couldn't say that. The princess looked at him, and aw his sad eyes. Her tears overflowed, and she ran to her sanctuary. He couldn't be dead. He had promised to stay by her side forever.

The moon shone down on her tear soaked cheeks. She picked up the hair that had fallen to the floor. The knot binding her hair with his had broken. The hair fell to the sandy ground. And she didn't even have time to tell him that she loved him.

**Yes, in this Syaoran is killed. I know that they don't really make that promise, but, well they probably would have if they had the chance. Review please!!**


End file.
